


To Sex I can Smell

by stardustedknuckles



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Timeline, F/F, PWP, Post-Battle horniness, Smut, if you're these disasters, no real spoilers, sex is a gateway drug to communication guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustedknuckles/pseuds/stardustedknuckles
Summary: Beau doesn't actually have the corner market on post-close call horniness. It just takes Yasha a little prolonged exposure to work up to it. Three terrifying moments over three days, it turns out, is just about enough. They haven't talked yet though, so they're going to have to come to an arrangement...
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 16
Kudos: 215





	To Sex I can Smell

**Author's Note:**

> Ashley Johnson said "well..." and my brain exploded.

The rage faded slowly from Yasha as she panted over the creature, blade still buried through its skull. Yasha's blood pounded in her ears and through her body, warm and alive with power. The creature's blood eked with slow contrast into the snow, steaming gently before quickly starting to freeze. Yasha gripped the hilt and ripped the sword free to slide it behind her, gore and all, and then she hurried to the crumpled brown and gray form lying a few yard away to kneel opposite Jester. "Beau?"

She'd been caught by one of the creature's spines and tossed away like a ragdoll to slowly freeze, and her lips were still a vague shade of purple even as Jester worked over her.

Yasha hadn't been certain Beau was conscious, but her eyes opened now and she gave a weak smile. "Hey," she said. "I'm good." She glanced down at herself. "Just chillin."

Jester looked up from her glowing hands on Beau's icy, blood-encrusted midriff. "Har har, Beau."

Beau's chuckle was weak, and Yasha's return smile was flooded with relief. She touched Beau's face and poured her little bit of healing into her, just so she didn't have to keep seeing her looking half-frozen and still. The tint faded from her lips and some color returned to her cheeks as her eyes fluttered shut with a quiet groan that pulled something inside of Yasha. "That's nice. Thanks, Yasha."

"Don't thank me," Yasha murmured. "Just be okay."

Jester pulled her hands from Beau's skin and touched her cloak, and with a muttered arcane word the fabric where it had been slit sealed itself up. Beau sat up and examined herself before flashing a quick smile. "Thanks, Jes."

Jester scowled at her. "Don't thank me," she repeated. "Talk to Yasha." She stood up and stalked away, but Yasha saw her tail reach around to tap Beau's ear affectionately as she passed.

Yasha's face flushed. "I…didn't tell her to say that."

Beau took her offered hand and stood, and if she was blushing too it would be hard to tell with her face white with cold. "It's fine," she said. "I think she just knows us both a little too well." She sniffed and shivered just a little. "Fuck, I think I got ice in my pants."

Yasha stepped forward without thinking and enfolded Beau in her fur-lined cloak, gratified when Beau leaned in after a moment to rest. She was so small, Yasha thought for what must have been the thousandth time - it hit her anew every time they stood close together or when she carried Beau.

And just like every time she carried Beau or stood too close, Yasha felt warmth pooling low in her gut. When would she learn?

Not now, she told herself. Getting horny at near-death experiences was Beau's thing.

She considered.

Was Beau horny now? Were they just standing her in a little unacknowledged cocoon of want? She supposed there wasn't much about that she would consider new, except maybe the proximity.

Yasha's hands held the cloak closed just over Beau's stomach. Standing like this, the threat of danger passed and Yasha's blood still singing through her, it was easy to imagine running her hands over Beau's abs, feeling the cut of them before running just her thumb along the inside hem of her top. She huffed and set her chin on Beau's head as their friends discussed around them the best way to get at the beast's insides and retrieve Veth's crossbow.

They had a relative moment of solitude from their position several feet away, and Yasha's heart was pounding like she was a teenager with her first crush. Beau had that effect on her. The only saving grace seemed to be that it worked that way for Beau, too - the downside being, of course, that it became twice as hard to get a conversation out of her. Yasha had accepted that it might be up to her to bring the conversation to Beau, but every time they'd had a moment it had seemed like the wrong one.

"Yash?"

She startled from her thoughts and looked down. "Yes?"

"Um." The tops of Beaus ears were significantly darker than usual. "I really like where your hand is, but I feel obligated to tell you it might get weird if you keep doing that."

Yasha realized that at some point, she had gathered the cloak in one hand, and her other rested above Beau's opposite hip. Lost in thought, she'd been casually curling and uncurling her fingers along the top of Beau's sash. "Oh," she said. "I'm…well, I'm not exactly sorry, but."

She felt Beau stiffen under her arm, and a moment later she leaned sideways to squint up at her. "You feeling okay?"

Yasha nodded and tried to keep herself together. "I'm…glad you're safe." And that much was true at least; a grim satisfaction spread through her at the sounds of weapons on the tough hide nearby.

"Oh," Beau echoed. Was that disappointment? Her eyes landed on the creature again. "Me too."

  
And Yasha thought that would be the end of it - another moment piled against the door between them. It would give, eventually. One day there would be a Moment, and they would talk, and it would be awkward and scary and everything Yasha was looking forward to. She'd given herself permission to be just a little bolder since giving Beau the letter, no longer worried at the very least that Beau didn't know how Yasha felt in some way, and three close calls in as many days felt like as good an excuse to do this as any.

And then Beau reached back and hesitantly, purposefully squeezed Yasha's thigh where her skin peeked through.

It was the strangest thing - Yasha actually felt her mind white out for a moment while she struggled not to move in a way that would scare Beau off. "I feel obligated to tell you it will definitely get weird if you keep doing that," she murmured. Beau's smirk died on her face as she leaned back and caught Yasha's expression.

She swallowed hard, but she didn't let go of Yasha's thigh. "I, uh…nope I got nothing."

And Yasha knew, of course she did. Post-battle Beau was just about the horniest thing this side of a tiefling orgy - the sort of sex she looked for after the existential dread that came from a reminder of her own mortality was not the sort of fling Yasha was interested in.

…at least not by itself.

"I think we need to talk," she said quietly.

Beau didn't break eye contact. "I am not going to process a word of anything right now."

"Not now," Yasha replied. Gods, what she wouldn't give for it to be now. "But very soon. Tonight."

She saw Beau's throat move as she swallowed again. "Definitely not going to have any better luck tonight."

Yasha huffed and shifted her thigh to rub lightly against Beau's. "I don't want to go here without some communication," she said. "I don't want to just fuck you into the ground and be done with it. Am I right that you want more too?"

Beau hesitated in the way that meant she was gathering her thoughts, not crafting a lie. "I do, but I don't know what that means and I don't want to fuck it up," she confessed. "When I talk, someone gets insulted or hurt, and I don't want that. Not for you." There was something endlessly endearing about her earnest expression paired with the way she was trying to keep from pressing up hard against Yasha's thigh under her cloak.

"A conversation takes two people," Yasha reminded her. "Don't assume I can't figure out what you mean." She glanced to the large corpse in the snow. "I don't know how many more days like this I can take," she added softly.

Beau searched her face, and there was a kind of wanting to her expression that Yasha was certain she hadn't seen before, because she would've remembered the effect it was having on her now. "I can't wait either," she said. "But if I'm being very honest, I'm never going to feel completely ready to talk. I want to," she said hurriedly. "I've just been trying to brace myself and…I can't." She smiled ruefully. "I don't want to hit it and quit it either, but it's basically instinct at this point."

Yasha felt disappointment sink inside of her, but she nodded. She'd known from the moment she decided to take the first step that she'd be likely waiting for a while. Truly, it would be alright. "I understand."

Beau took a deep breath. "So tie me."

Yasha was absolutely certain she had missed something. "What?"

"Tie me," Beau said again, and the image of her bound to the headboard of that bed in her room very nearly made jelly of Yasha's knees. "Let's do this," Beau said, pressing against Yasha in emphasis, "and then you can keep me from going anywhere until we've talked. I'll bring the rope." Yasha was still very much stuck on the idea of a bound Beau begging for her fingers and helpless to go anywhere.

"Yasha?" She looked down. "You do want to fuck me into the ground, right?"

Something huge and raw and powerful swelled in Yasha, burning away discomfort and nerves and leaving certainty and intent in its wake. It seemed to double when Beau's pupils expanded in response, lips parting.

Yasha tilted her head down and spoke very quietly and very clearly into Beau's ear. "You have no idea, Beau."

Beau full-on shuddered at that, and Yasha spared the briefest of thoughts to whether there might be anything relatively secluded close by before centering herself with an effort of will.

"I got the little bastard!" Yasha glanced over her shoulder to se Veth waving a faintly sticky crossbow over her head on the other side of the creature.

She turned back to Beau. "I'll meet you in your room half an hour after dinner," she said, releasing the cloak.

"Fuck," Beau groaned. "That's forever. But okay, yeah. Yeah." She didn't seem to be able to stop nodding.

"And Beau?" Yasha called as she started to step away. Beau paused, half-turned towards her. "I won't need rope."

* * *

The food was probably good. It usually was. There was meat involved, she knew. Warmth. Salt. She had to work extremely hard not to look at Beau, and the odd question or comment her way got a halfway nonsense response that she was distantly aware she'd probably have to answer for later.

But that was fine. Beau's face going from mild trepidation to full-on arousal at the sight of Yasha already half undressed when she opened the door made up for every possible thing that would come later.

Yasha didn't let herself linger on the thought of what they were about to do or the way Beau would look while they did it. There was maybe a half a second's pause after the door clicked quietly shut in which Yasha took in Beau's bare feet, pants, and breastband, and then her entire world was the sound Beau made when Yasha stepped forward and tangled her fingers in Beau's hair to pull her head back - not forcefully, just firmly - and immediately start sucking a bruise at the base of her throat.

Beau's gasped "fancy seeing you here" and then "harder" almost before Yasha scraped her teeth along her skin. Beau's demand for more before Yasha had even leaned in brought the flickering flames Yasha had been stoking all evening to a roar in an instant. She couldn't get close enough - fifteen seconds and Yasha was already worked up almost beyond the ability to check herself, and even though Beau had asked for this there was no real way to know her limit. Control, Yasha thought. Just for now.

Beau had no such qualms. Yasha had taken the time to throw on a light shirt that came with her room, and Beau's hand snaked under it immediately to seek out a nipple and pinch hard enough to make Yasha have to fight back the red haze of rage. "Come on," Beau hissed, and whatever else she was about to say cut off when Yasha held her still and shoved her knee between Beau's legs, moving her mouth to the top of that scarred and bronzed shoulder.

The musky smell Yasha had come to associate with Beau seemed suddenly stronger, and she groaned and dug her nails into the skin on Beau's back as she recognized the scent of arousal. Beau recovered and gamely reached for the bottom of Yasha's shirt now, and Yasha heard herself actually growl as she snatched Beau's wrists, gathered them in one hand, and dropped both of their bodies to the floor with a shove.

The carpet was soft and thick and if it made any sound when they hit it, Yasha couldn't hear it over the "fuck" that came from Beau when Yasha gripped the fabric over her scar in the same motion and ripped it with the magnificent sound of seams popping all at once. Yasha tossed it away and straddled Beau's hips, gripping the wrists she held between her fingers in emphasis. "Keep them over your head," she snarled.

Beau's eyes were fathomless as she glared back. "Make me." She slithered from Yasha's grasp in a flash and tried to yank her down, which only succeeded in bringing herself up as she tried again for Yasha's shirt. Yasha put her hand in the middle of Beau's chest again and slammed her back down, ducking her head and shaking it as the fabric clenched in Beau's hand was pulled roughly over her. Beau was winded but wriggling as Yasha snatched the shirt, tossed it away, and bent down to bite hard at one of Beau's nipples.

The cry Beau gave had very little that resembled a word left in it, and when she thrashed under Yasha this time it was with jerky, reflexive movements as her back arched from the floor. Yasha grabbed her wrists and pushed them into the carpet again.

"I said stay."

Beau didn't answer, but when Yasha let go this time they stayed put.

And Beau was everything like this, spread out and gasping with dark blooms spreading across her shoulders and throat. Yasha leaned down to grip her jaw and Beau's lips crumpled like a flower at her bruising kiss. Yasha didn't linger, and she was half-expecting Beau's thigh when it came up to press between her own. Beau's smirk was cracked with arousal but the message was clear - she hadn't moved her wrists.

It was exactly the response Yasha had envisioned, and the pressure on her cunt through her pants was enough that she pushed back hard just to grind for a delicious second.

"Gods you're hot," Beau murmured.

Yasha decided if she could still talk, they had a ways to go and gloried in the gasp Beau made when Yasha pulled back and flipped her over.

She fisted the waistband of Beau's pants and leaned close to say, "These are coming off now."

Beau's shiver hadn't made it down her body before Yasha braced her other hand on Beau's spine and yanked hard at the fabric with a grunt. The loungewear provided by the tower was soft and comfortable, but it had none of the durability it would've taken to slow Yasha down and tore easily as Beau jerked and grasped hard at the carpet. The smell of her arousal was clouding all of Yasha's thoughts and the frustrated growl she made when her hand reached for Beau's cunt and found undershorts in the way mingled with Beau's stifled yelp at the contact. Her hips twitched gloriously and the undershorts came down - away? - with hardly a thought and finally, Beau was completely bare.

Yasha's mouth watered at the expanse of undarkened skin and taut muscle, but Yasha had eyes only for Beau's taut ass and the source of the heady smell that was actually going to kill Yasha if she didn't get it on her tongue immediately. This, they both knew, this frantic melding of touch and lust and need, was not an extended affair.

She gripped Beau's hips and manhandled her ass up, and when her arms lifted reflexively, Yasha placed her hand over the eye of Beau's tattoo and forced her head back down. She dropped back on her knees, gripping Beau's thighs, and spreading them roughly to finally set her mouth over Beau's cunt like it was air she needed to breathe.

Beau's hips pressed back against her face as her spine bowed, and Yasha allowed herself several seconds to simply linger here and taste Beau just like this. The salty tang of her arousal was all around Yasha, filling her nose and her mouth and sliding wetly along her lips as she licked into Beau with a groan. It wasn't the angle Yasha needed to eat her out properly, but that wasn't the point of this position. This was just for Yasha to taste and explore where Beau couldn't see her reaction.

And it was driving her crazy - Yasha knew by the way she kept trying to look behind her without pulling away. Beau had realized she wasn't going to get anywhere like this either, and the soft whines she made from the floor made Yasha's fingers tighten where they gripped her thighs until the whines became muttered swears and sharp panting. When Yasha had tasted her fill for now, she slid two fingers into Beau and watched her rock up and then back to take her deeper. Yasha pumped in and out of her a few times before withdrawing to push a weakly protesting Beau over onto her back, straddle her, and reach back to fill her again.

Beau's eyes rolled back and shut as Yasha set a merciless pace and dropped her head down to take Beau's unbitten nipple between her teeth and suck hard. Beau cried out, one of her hands coming reflexively off the floor before she brought it back down with effort and bit hard on her bottom lip. Her breath came in huffs through her nose, tiny moans choking off behind her closed mouth.

That wouldn't do, so Yasha shifted her weight to keep fucking into her and squeezed her jaw. "Let me hear you, Beau." Beau's eyes stayed stubbornly screwed shut, her lip unmoving. Yasha pressed on the sides of her mouth until it opened with a loud and broken moan, and it muffled when Yasha slid three fingers between Beau's teeth to keep her open and moaning like that through Yasha's motions.

The thought rose unbidden to Yasha's mind that she was the last to see Beau spread out this way, that others who were not her had come before. She didn't care that other people had touched her, but it infuriated her to think that there were those who had been gifted the sight of one Beauregard Lionett broken into pieces _and taken it for granted_. When Yasha lowered herself to take Beau's nipple again into her mouth, she knew without seeing herself that she looked like a worshipper in prayer, because there was nothing less she could be for Beau - pure adoration and aggressive lust in one.

Beau's lips moved against Yasha's fingers as she cried out something unintelligible, but Yasha already knew she was coming close by the way her walls were clenching around Yasha's fingers like she wanted to catch them and keep them there. Yasha kept up her pace and dragged her thumb back up to gather more slick to press circles on her clit and said, "come for me, Beau."

Those blue eyes screwed shut again and her gasps became jagged moans that broke into pieces with every thrust, and until finally she gave a high-pitched cry and bowed up from the carpet. Her arms reached for Yasha and now she let them, a snarl ripping from between her teeth as Beau's blunt nails found purchase on the skin of her back and scored marks there that started to burn beautiful and hot along her shoulders and ribs.

Yasha kept going for a few moments after Beau fell back, gasping and twitching, and then she withdrew her fingers from Beau's cunt with a wet sound and shoved her hand inside of her own pants, up on her knees and looking down at the marks she'd left. Her own core was dripping with need and it would take next to nothing to get a perfunctory orgasm wrested free, and she tipped her head back as her hips rolled of their own accord.

"Yasha." It was hardly above a whisper, but she heard it and dropped her eyes to find Beau staring at her, breathing hard and eyes blown. She pushed a shaking thigh up to press at Yasha's hand in her pants and whispered, "Use me."

The realization of what she was asking for nearly sent Yasha over the edge before she could pull her fingers back out and wrestle her way out of her pants.

Yasha knew Beau couldn't keep her thigh up for her and flipped her over again, slightly more gently, and skimmed her hand along Beau's muscles to her ass. That firmness there would do, she decided, and she braced herself on Beau's back to lower her clit to Beau's body and start grinding slowly.

Beau pressed her forehead into the carpet under Yasha and tried to catch her breath as Yasha tilted in search of just the right angle to rub against. It took her a moment, but she found a hard line and gasped as she bore more weight down and concentrated on the feel of Beau under her, the fact that she had just let Yasha fuck her nearly blind and got off to the idea of being used even after that. They would talk about this, about Beau's need to feel useful even when halfway to oblivion and hardly able to move, but for now there was nothing but the wet, rhythmic sound of Yasha's slick and the breaths they took together.

Yasha came with a short, choked gasp and stilled before grinding again through the end of it and rolling off of Beau to collapse next to her on the floor. Beau's eyes were closed, her breathing still shallow but starting to even out. She looked flushed and bruised and so, so alive, and when Yasha reached out to touch her hair her eyes opened into bottomless pools of hazy affection and residual want.

"Fuck, Yasha," she rasped. Her arm drew itself up from beside her hip to drop over Yasha's in a loose grip.

Yasha stroked the bristly part of her hair with the back of a knuckle and tried to understand how she'd been allowed to have this, this sweaty and unbridled moment of raw need - Beau, undone and unraveled for her. "Thank you," she murmured, and when Beau laughed quietly she couldn't help but smile back even as she knocked lightly at her ear and said, "you know what I mean."

"I do," Beau agreed. "And anytime - don't mention it."

Yasha's turn to laugh just a little. "I might mention it. Are you going to stop me?"

"Give me like an hour. I'll get you next time."

Yasha pretended to consider. "Won't that be a little hard if you're tied to something?"

Beau's eyes had drifted shut again under Yasha's hand on her hair, and now they snapped open again with something like rekindled lust and something like worry. "Right. Talking." She glanced up at Yasha. "Any way I could convince you to do that again instead?"

She was stalling, but Yasha knew she'd been sincere earlier so she just said, "you couldn't afford my price right now."

Beau huffed, smiling. "Probably not." Her fingers slid along Yasha's forearm until they reached her hand and grasped it, bringing them forward to rest on the carpet between their faces. They stared together at the contrast they made, and Yasha's thumb swiped gently back and forth over Beau's skin. "This doesn't feel awkward at all," Beau mused after a moment. "We should've started with the sex."

Yasha made eye contact and slowly pulled Beau's hand to her mouth. She pressed a soft kiss on the knuckle of Beau's thumb, and then she slowly turned Beau's hand and kissed each of the rest in turn. "How about now?"

Beau's face did something complicated and she looked away for just a moment. "Kind of feel like I wanna cry," she said, "but not in a bad way so I think maybe you broke me."

"I'll check you over tomorrow," Yasha promised, her voice gone all soft and thick suddenly. "For now, just come here so we can breathe. We'll take the rest step by step."

Beau watched her for a moment, and then she nodded and pulled herself along the floor until Yasha had both her arms around her and they were pressed together.

"I'm going to have to pee in like ten minutes," she said into Yasha's shoulder.

"Sounds like a great excuse for another bath," Yasha replied.

Beau's voice, slightly timid. "Would you let me wash you?"

The request surprised Yasha, how there was vulnerability even in asking her for something as simple as this. "If you promise to do a good job," she teased, and then she kissed the top of Beau's head. "I would be glad to let you take care of me, yes."

"Good," Beau said with false posturing. She wiggled closer. "You should get used to it."

Yasha buried her nose in Beau's hair and smiled. "I think I could."


End file.
